Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder
by Irini
Summary: Len loves Rin. Rin loves Len. Both of them love each other, but... they can't love each other. Will they succumb to their ultimate desires? Or will they not? Read to find out! Incest!


**A/N: **Lalalala~ As you can see, this is based off 'Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder' or 'Migikata No Chou' by Kagamine Rin. I hope you enjoy reading this~ If you have time, review please. :)

* * *

**Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder**

'_Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly,_

Stop singing…

_The corner of the room is where we had kissed,_

I don't want to remember…

_I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain,_

Stop…

_A piano echoes, trapped inside my head.'_

The world started spinning, and I screamed.

* * *

"_Len…"_

_I stared into her cerulean eyes, knowing that she was staring into mine. I couldn't help it._

_So I kissed her._

* * *

_I was chasing her, the wind blew our flaxen hair as we ran. She started to slow down a little, probably from exhaustion, and I finally caught up with her._

_I grabbed her elbow, and she turned back to face me with a bewildered expression._

"_Now…"_ _I mumbled to her."Why don't _you _be the one chasing?"_

* * *

"Shit," I exclaimed as I realized I forgot one of my books in the classroom. "I need to get my book, forgot it. Why don't you go home first, Luka?"

"Mm'kay." She mumbled before turning to make her way out.

I rushed to the classroom, and halted as I heard voices inside.

"Why don't we go catch a movie tonight, Rin-chan?" a deep voice, definitely male's, asked.

"Sure!" the perky, high pitched voice of my _twin_'s answered.

* * *

"_NO!"_

I looked up at the pale yellow ceiling of my bedroom.

Another nightmare.

Ever since that day I heard the conversation between my science teacher, Kamui-sensei, and Rin, I've been restless and having all these recurring nightmares.

But… Rin couldn't be blamed.

After all, _I'm_ the one who pushed her away.

* * *

_At five pm, the usual time, Rin appeared at the door._

_She was a sight indeed, with just a thin camisole and _unzipped_ orange shorts on._

_She walked silently towards me, and climbed on my knees. She then proceeded to take my glasses off. Her expression was a mixture of amusement and excitement._

_I grabbed her wrist, the one holding my glasses._

"_I… can't, anymore." I mumbled._

_Rin's expression changed drastically. First, it was worry, then she decided to manipulate her mind to think I was joking, when she finally grasp the fact that I was not, her expression was one of genuine _hurt_._

_She backed away instantly._

_Then she _left_._

* * *

Rin started to hag out with Gakupo more. She doesn't even bother using his last name, or add any suffixes to his name anymore.

They're already at the first name basis.

And as if to make me feel worse, she started calling me 'otouto'.

It just isn't fair.

* * *

'_will u b home 2nite?'_

I sent the short text to Rin. I tried to make it as short and as un-caring as possible, if that's even possible.

A few minutes later, my phone beeped.

'_no. dun wait.'_

Huh. Apparently, Rin's doing the same thing. I absentmindedly clicked on the 'Reply' button.

'_im worried abt u.'_

'_Message sent.'_

Ehhh? I accidentally sent it! I panicked in my head, even though I knew it would be of no use.

She didn't reply.

* * *

_I was running._

_In front of me is Rin, who's also running._

_I reached her and caught her by her slender waist. Then I hoisted her up._

_I laughed._

_She laughed._

* * *

Again I woke up, with the same dream.

Why were we chasing each other? I had no idea.

Why did I decide to run, after catching her? I had no idea.

Did Rin chase after me? I had no idea.

* * *

The rain poured down.

I didn't carry my umbrella with me today, so I walked in the rain.

Then I saw, a girl with flaxen hair and cerulean eyes standing in the rain.

It was my fault.

* * *

"_Len, you no-life-er!"_

"_What kind of word is that, Meiko?" I laughed._

"_You know what I meant! You know right, Luka?" Meiko pouted as she turned to Luka for help._

"_Well… yeah, but it's not really a word…" Luka responded._

"_See? Even Luka says so." I said._

_Meiko continued to pout as I spotted Rin staring at us from the side._

_Her eyes narrowed as my smile faltered. Then she walked away._

_I stared at her retreating back, no longer in the mood for jokes._

* * *

_I was running._

_My surroundings were blank._

_A purple butterfly appeared._

_I chased after it._

_Rin appeared, in place of the butterfly._

_I chased after her._

_Rin disappeared._

_I stopped, and looked around for her._

_She appeared, smiling, in front of me._

_I smiled in relief, and walked towards her._

_Then I pinched her cheek._

_She winced in pain._

* * *

_We were eleven._

_Rin thrust her hand in front of my face, showing me the ring on her ring finger._

_I smiled, took her hand, and kissed it._

_She was shocked._

* * *

_We were fourteen._

_In the corner of my room, Rin sat with me opposite her._

_I pushed her hair back and tucked it behind her ears._

_Her earring, a purple butterfly, glinted._

_I couldn't take it anymore._

* * *

I caught Rin with Gakupo by the staircases.

"Well then, let's go…" Gakupo said with a faint smile.

Rin was already following him. Then I appeared and grabbed her hand. I pulled her to the opposite direction, away from the teacher.

Rin shouted for me to stop. I ignored her.

Suddenly, a hand landed on my left cheek.

I saw her expression. She was flustered, and crying.

I looked down. Then I turned my gaze to her again.

"I want you."

Her eyes widen in shock.

Memories of our past flashed in my mind. We used to go everywhere together, hand-in-hand. But in middle school, I left her. But she continued chasing after me. In high school, she decided to stop.

Our distance grew then.

Visions of me kissing her ring, her talking to Gakupo and me talking with Meiko and Luka started appearing.

Before I knew it, Rin pushed me down.

I was sprawled on the floor of our classroom, with Rin standing over me.

She looked down at me with a dominant expression and took off her ribbon and tie.

I understood, and smirked.

* * *

_I was running._

_As I run, I grew younger, back to my fourteen year old form._

_Rin was running too._

_I saw that she was also back in her fourteen year old form._

_This time, we were running towards _each other_._

_Purple butterflies exploded out from nowhere, blocking my vision._

* * *

_I was listening to my Ipod when an arm grabbed my waist and pulled one of my earphones out._

"_What'cha listening to, Len?" Rin asked as she placed the earphone in her own ear. "This song? No way!"_

_She laughed and I tackled her, threatening her to stop laughing. We ended up both laughing, and in each other's arms._

"_Len and Rin are at it again, is that even sibling love? Looks like more…" a girl whispered._

"_I bet they're having an incest relationship," another girl whispered, giggling._

"_No way! That's _disgusting_!"_

_I could see that Rin was shocked. I blushed in fury. How could they say that about us! But… it was true that maybe my feelings for her were more than there should be…_

"_No way could that be! Len is so hot…"_

"_Yeah! No way is she a match for him! Even though they're twins!"_

_I could see that Rin was deeply hurt._

_I had to end this._

* * *

_She cried._

_I cried._

* * *

_I was running._

_In front of me was Rin._

_I caught up to her and grabbed her elbow. Then I pulled her in for a hug._

_I buried my head in her shoulder._

_She hugged me back._

* * *

Both of us were in the classroom, ripping our clothes off.

I didn't care anymore. Rin didn't too.

And the world was enveloped with the purple butterflies, as we bit into the forbidden fruit.

**-End-**

* * *

**A/N: **Ahahahaha... I bet you're confused, as I use a lot oftime skips, dream modes and flashbacks. Well, feel free to ask me about it though. I'll be glad to help you understand it :)


End file.
